


Fuck Your Way Out Of Hell

by Katha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, Bottom Castiel, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, Light Spanking, M/M, PWP, Pining, Season 9, Smut, Sub Castiel, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Dean, sub cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katha/pseuds/Katha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Dean is a demon he just didn’t give a fucking shit about what other people might think about him and he just came to Cas and basically said he’d like to fuck him.<br/>That’s more or less how it started. (Destiel, PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Your Way Out Of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> ok this is the first time I wrote something like this, normally I'm more the fluff-person. So I would love to know what you think about it :)  
> Thx!  
> Katha x

Castiel crashes hard against the wall, an invisible force holding him in place.  
He squirms, his back is hurting pretty bad, but it doesn’t matter. Not really. Because he is already there, only a few inches away, breathing hard against him, whispering in his ear, “You like this, don’t you?” The voice is rasping and deep, makes him shiver and wincing. Because he is not answering immediately the pressure intenseness, pressing the air out of his lungs.  
“Yes.” Cas manages to moan. He can breathe again, taking the opportunity for a deep breath.  
“Good boy!”  
Dean’s eyes switch back to his normal incredible green color, staring full of lust and want in Castiel’s blue ones. Cas is almost human again, his mojo burnt out and he had to get rid of it before it could destroy him. So he’s human strictly speaking, only some angelic abilities left. He can still read Dean like an open book, although it is not Dean, not really anyway.  
They’re all working to get Dean back and the demon out, but it turned out to be a difficult task, given that he’s no ordinary demon.  
But it also had something good, Dean just didn’t give a fucking shit about what other people might think about him and he just came to Cas and basically said he’d like to fuck him.  
That’s more or less how it started some time ago.  
“Hey, am I so boring?” Dean’s voice is directly in his ears again, promptly noticing that Cas’ thoughts had wander off, even if it was only a few seconds at most.  
“Stay with me!” his voice is commanding, underlining his order with a sharp twist of Castiel’s left nipple.  
Dean starts to kiss the former angel hard on the mouth, using his teeth to scrape lightly on the lower lip of Castiel’s soft mouth. Dean releases Cas from his demonic powers of pinning him against the wall, wrestling down the torn open shirt of Castiel’s shoulders, not once interrupting the kiss. It’s wet and open and Castiel is trying his best to keep up with Dean. He wants to ruffle Dean’s hair so badly, but the hunter uses know his muscles and bodyweight to hold Cas in place, his arms pinned above his head against the ceiling, leaving him unable to touch the messed up hair.  
So instead he pushes his hips forward, meeting Dean’s crotch and feeling their hard cocks trough the fabric of their trousers. They are both moaning into the kiss.  
“Oh so eager are we?” he smiles lightly, releasing Castiel’s hands and starts instead to open the belt, button and zipper of his what-ever-he-is-for-him trousers, pulling it down to the ankles, boxers inclusive.  
“Get of it. I don’t want to see any clothes on you.”  
When Cas bend forward to struggle awkwardly out of his pants and get rid of his shoes and socks Dean waits only until the unnecessary clothes are removed and pushes Cas to the floor, before he can stand up again.  
The sight of the naked man kneeling before him, cock hard and already wet on the tip with pre-come turns him on beyond belief. He releases his own dick out of his now far too tight pants, it’s in the same state as Castiel’s and it’s pulsing in the want of attention. Which it’s surely getting from Cas’ mouth. Said one licks his lips in anticipation, takes it in as far as he can and starts sucking and licking. Dean moans quietly, trying not to spoil it by coming too early.  
When he looks down, he doesn’t like what he sees. Well that’s not entirely true, because Cas had started at some point to stroke himself and it’s really hot, but Dean doesn’t want Cas to touch himself. Not yet anyway. He gives a little grunt and forces alone with his will the hands of Cas on his back and secures them there with a rope. He doesn’t really need the rope to keep the hands there but it’s fucking hot, so why the hell not?  
Cas makes a pleading sound, unable to satisfy his own needs and also because being tight up by Dean is something he likes far more than he wants to acknowledge to himself, but Dean knows. Of course he knows, he knows Cas better than he himself.  
After a few more moments Dean can’t contain himself anymore and with a loud moan he spills himself into the mouth of Castiel, who sucks him through his orgasm, swallowing hard and licks Dean’s cock as clean as possible. He loves that moment when Dean comes, because in that moment he’s human again, somehow. Cas can’t really pinpoint it but he treasures this moments more than anything else.  
After a few moments Dean makes a swift gesture and Castiel flies half across the room right onto the large bed. He lands on his belly, his face crashes a bit uncomfortable on the mattress, because he can’t support himself with his bounded hands.  
His hard and sensitive cock is unpleasantly pressed down and Cas lifts his ass a little bit to get himself in a better position. He knows that he thrusts his ass invitingly in the air and when Deans hands smacks hard on his butt he shouldn’t be surprised but he didn’t hear him, Dean seeing that ass, took the shortcut and vanished into thin air just to appear a nanosecond later at the bed to spank Cas’ ass.  
He didn’t use a lot of force, just enough to leave the skin flushed pink. The hunter licks his lips, already hard again at the sight.  
Dean shifts behind the dark haired man and strokes his cock very lightly, rewarded by Cas with a whimper.  
It’s enough teasing, enough torture. Even for Dean. Even for demon Dean. He gets some lube on his fingers and inserts two at once into Castiel and moving them after a moment, letting the muscles time to relax and adjust to his fingers. A third finger follows, widening the hole. Dean lubricates his cock, pulling his fingers abruptly out of Cas and thrusts himself inside the still tight hole.  
Cas cries out, if out of pain, surprise or lust not even he could say, but he knows that he wouldn’t last much longer. Not if Dean rams himself as hard as possible into him like this very moment. His face pressed into the mattress, muffling his moans.  
“Do you like this?”  
“Hmm… yeah.” He’s hardly able to frame a word, he can’t even think. Everything is blurred and he knows he is close, so very close. He cries out and comes all over the sheets the moment Dean grabs his cock. Dean fucks him through his orgasm and comes hard into Cas a few moments later, panting hard. He slips out of Cas and can’t resist to slap his behind again, two short hard slaps leaving Castiel’s ass red and shiny with lube and semen, well, really fucked.  
Castiel lays down and Dean removes the rope and falls next to Cas on the bed, tugging Cas towards him, stroking the battered wrists tenderly and kissing the shoulder and dark hair in front of him.  
“We figure something out to help you.” Cas mumbles sleepily.  
“Yeah… we’ll do… and until then we just keep doing this yeah?”  
Cas smiles. “Oh I hope we can also continue after that, or don’t you have the guts to fuck the shit out of me, when you have no super demon powers, uh?”  
As an answer Dean slightly bites Castiel’s shoulder.  
Fucking Cas was the only moment he felt alive. Human.


End file.
